


Take Care

by sgtcalhouns



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtcalhouns/pseuds/sgtcalhouns
Summary: Tamora's feeling less than beautiful, but Felix knows what she needs.





	Take Care

Felix returned home from work to find Tamora seated on the couch, tracing her fingers over the scars on her opposite arm. Setting his things down by the door, he approached her.

“Hi, Tammy,” he said softly, trying to conceal his worry.

“Hey,” she said, turning her head to look up at him. She gave him a weak smile that he immediately saw past.

“Bad day?”

Tamora nodded, turning her attention back to the marks that littered her skin. Her confidence had come a long way in the time he had known her, but some days were worse than others. He knelt in front of her and took her hands in his.

“Do you want me to give you some space for a little while?” he asked.

He hated leaving her alone during times like this, but he knew that sometimes that was what she needed. But apparently today was not one of those days; Tamora shook her head, and Felix nodded in understanding. He stood up and gently coaxed her to her feet.

“Come here,” he said.

Felix wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her into a hug. She pressed her face into the side of his neck as she draped her arms over his shoulders. He couldn’t help but notice the tension in her back as he held her—his first course of action for the evening would be to find a way to help her relax.

“How about I run you a nice hot bath?” he asked, speaking sweetly into her ear. “Does that sound okay?”

Tamora nodded, and Felix pressed a kiss to the side of her head before untangling himself from her and leading her to the bedroom. He instructed her to pick out some comfy pajamas to change into while he got the bath ready for her. By the time she entered the bathroom, the bathtub was just about full, and a frothy layer of bubbles lined the top of the water. He helped her undress before turning off the water and moving to help her into the tub. She stopped suddenly, turning back to look at him.

“Aren’t you coming?” she asked.

Felix was slightly taken aback by her question—he hadn’t planned on intruding on her bath, but he certainly wasn’t going to turn down her invitation. He nodded and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek before undressing himself. As he got into the tub, he couldn’t help but be overwhelmed by his need to take care of her. Times like these were the closest she ever came to admitting how much she needed him, and his love for her seemed to deepen each time it happened. 

Tamora settled in next, sitting in front of Felix with her back pressed against his front. He had installed a deep soak-in tub when he first moved in, and while he had never taken advantage of it in this way before now, he found himself incredibly grateful for the extra space. Sitting up a bit, he placed his hands on her shoulders and began gently massaging the tense muscles. She sighed, relaxing as he showered her with attention. 

“Do you want to talk about what’s on your mind?” Felix murmured into her ear.

Tamora paused. In truth, she felt embarrassed to speak her mind, but she also longed for the reassurance she knew he would provide. 

“Do you find me attractive?” she asked, looking away from him.

“Oh, yes,” he answered, not a single hint of judgment or hesitation in his voice.

He knew she sometimes struggled to feel beautiful due to the scars she had earned in battle, and he never wanted her to feel any shame in talking to him about it. He also made it a point not to make it sound as though his answer should have been obvious; while it seemed quite apparent to him that he was head over heels for her, he knew that it wasn’t obvious to her right now. Whether she could admit it or not, she needed to hear it from him.

“Tammy, some days I have to stop myself from thinking about you because I know if I don’t, everyone else in the room will be able to see just how much I want you,” he admitted with a blush, kissing the shell of her ear.

“Do you feel that way now?” she asked, still averting her eyes.

Felix felt his heart sink as he realized what she was truly asking him—what had been bothering her all day. She felt unattractive, un _wanted_ , and the thought nearly broke his heart. He shifted slightly, reaching over to turn her face toward his and leaning in for a passionate kiss. Tamora pulled away after a long, heated moment to see Felix looking back at her, all the lust he tried so carefully to hide shining through in his eyes. 

“ _Yes_ ,” he breathed against her lips. “Tammy Jean, there’s not a second that goes by that I don’t want you.”

She held his gaze, searching for some kind of indication that he was lying, that he didn’t want her. She found none.

“Show me.”

His hands came to life, running over her stomach before climbing up past her ribcage to cup her breasts. The soapy bubbles made them that much softer, and he delighted in the feeling of her smooth skin. He took his time, his movements purposeful and slow as he ran his thumbs over her nipples, eliciting a deep sigh from her. His eyes flitted back up to meet hers and they shared an intense moment of eye contact before he kissed her again, languid but no less heated. 

What Tamora needed from him was to feel his desire, to know that he wasn’t holding back. While he had never been the one to take charge in the bedroom, he knew that any apparent reluctance on his part would only feed into the insecurity she was currently feeling. He hoped there would be no doubt of his hunger for her; the proof was becoming more obvious by the minute, pressed against her lower back. But it wasn’t about him right now. His current mission was to give her the attention she deserved.

Breaking their kiss, he let his lips trail down her neck instead. His hands, too, changed their trajectory, sliding down her body and coming to rest on her thighs. He brushed his fingers through the soft mound of curly hair as he brought his lips up to her ear.

“Can I touch you?” 

His voice was breathy and low, and his request sent a tingle down her spine. She nodded, giving him the permission he needed to continue.

His hand slipped down between her legs, his pointer finger running delicately over her folds from front to back. This pattern continued for a moment before he became more purposeful, adding a second finger as he rubbed her clitoris. He still wasn’t applying much pressure—he wanted to draw this out for her, to make it last. These teasing touches were clearly achieving the desired effect as Tamora bit her lip to suppress a moan.

Tamora reached behind herself, blindly seeking out his erection. She wrapped her fingers around him and Felix shuddered at the contact. Once the initial shock wore off, he gently pried her away from him using his free hand.

“Just relax,” he said before she could question him. “Let me take care of you.”

At this, he finally picked up the pace, sliding two fingers inside her and slowly pumping. His thumb rubbed gentle circles over her clitoris as his free hand returned to her breast. All these sensations at once were getting to be too much for her, and he could feel that she was getting close. He nuzzled the side of her face, occasionally pressing a kiss to her cheek.

It was a bit overwhelming for Tamora to have so much attention pointed in her direction. Although Felix was an undoubtedly attentive lover, she had a tendency to deflect his attention and praises. No one had ever focused so explicitly on her desire, and although she felt the urge to shy away from it, she allowed herself to let go and enjoy it this time. She turned to look at him and found his eyes darkened with want—this was really doing something for him, even though he had been focused solely on her pleasure.

“This is the kind of thing I have to stop myself from thinkin’ about throughout the day,” he admitted, forcing himself to fight his instinct to look away from her at such a confession. “Seeing you like this… Tammy, it gets me so turned on I don’t know what to do with myself.”

“Oh, Felix,” she gasped, grinding against his hand as she finally reached her climax.

Felix sped up, continuing to stroke her as his thumb pressed down intently on that sensitive nub. He watched as she soared to the greatest height of satisfaction and continued to move with her until she came crashing back down. Once her body stilled, he withdrew from her and pressed a sweet kiss to her cheek. He ushered Tamora out of the tub, wrapping her up in a fluffy towel before drying off himself. With his towel draped over his shoulders, he tucked Tamora’s hair behind her ear and leaned up to kiss her.

“I love you, Tammy,” he said softly.

“I love you, too,” she replied.

“I hope I did a good job showin’ you how much I want you,” he said, blushing slightly. “I know I don’t always make it as obvious as I should.”

“I think it’s pretty obvious,” she said, glancing down at his erection, which stood at attention between them. She gave him a smirk, cracking the first real smile he had seen from her today.

“Right,” he chuckled bashfully. “Well, if you wanna change into your comfy PJs, I’ll try and—”

“No,” she gingerly interrupted him. “Why don’t you let me take care of that?”

Tamora pulled him closer by his towel, glancing pointedly at his hardness.

“But, Tammy, I wanted tonight to be all about me taking care of you,” he frowned.

“Then let’s compromise,” she said. “Why don’t we take care of each other?”

Felix smiled; he was glad to see her spirits beginning to lift and he felt relieved that, at least for now, she seemed to be confident enough to know how much he longed for her.

“That sounds perfect.”


End file.
